Amor e Ódio
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: A maioria das pessoas dizem que as palavras amor e ódio trazem grandes emoções e sentimentos quando proferidas. O amor é capaz de vencer a morte e o ódio é capaz de causar a morte.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens da saga Harry Potter não me pertencem, todos os créditos a J. K. Rowling, porque ela é foda. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

**OBS: **Aqui é um dos meus perfis de RPG, pois é, tenho um Draco porque eu amo o Tom Felton e a Sarah linda me pediu para fazer um Draco afim de jogar com a Ginny dela. Viva o D/G moçada. LOL Bem, essa fic é um pensamento do Draco quando ele está se despedindo de Scorpius na estação de King's Cross. *O* É isso ai, espero que curtem. ;D Decidi transformar alguns perfis de RPG meu em fanfics porque dava super certo. \o/ Aceito Reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Amor e Ódio<strong>

_Por Rebeca para Sarah_

**One-shot**

A maioria das pessoas dizem que as palavras **amor** e **ódio** trazem grandes emoções e sentimentos quando proferidas. O **amor** é capaz de vencer a morte e o **ódio** é capaz de causar a morte. Eu posso dizer que um dia conheci ambas palavras, vivenciando-as a cada dia inútil e aterrorizante que fui compelido a suportar para um bem maior, onde eu era somente mais uma peça que logo seria descartada como um peão no jogo de xadrez-bruxo. Mas eu precisava viver para ajudar um homem sedento por poder a atingir seus objetivos, mesmo que eu não quisesse fazer parte disso.

Eu odiava a guerra, sangue derramado, lágrimas escorrendo por diversos rostos, mortes para todo o lado, gritos de dor cortando o céu negro. Aquilo me atordoava e o medo se apossava de mim, eu sempre fui um covarde escondido sob à sombra de meu pai, levando um vida que eu não almejava, carregando um fardo que eu jamais pedi para ter. Mas eu necessitava fazer tudo o que me mandavam, não importando se eu almejava ou não, apenas cumpria as missões que era designado para proteger aqueles que eu amava, meus pais, amigos e uma garota de cabelos vermelhos cor de fogo que possuía uma coragem invejável, completamente ausente em mim.

Ela era uma verdadeira Gryffindor e eu um real Slytherin. Ela era dourado e eu prata, cores que não se combinam. Ela era uma traidora do sangue e eu um puro sangue. Ela era corajosa e eu um covarde assumido. Ela era fogo e eu era gelo, algo que jamais daria certo, porque fogo derrete o gelo que se torna água e apaga o fogo, porém essa água é evaporada. Ela era irradiava luz e eu me afundava cada vez mais nas trevas. Ela era o sol e eu a lua, ambos destinados a viverem separados e jamais se encontrarem, apesar de se amarem com fervor.

A guerra causava isso, separava as pessoas uma das outras. E eu **odiei** a guerra, eu **odiei** o Lord das Trevas, eu **odiei** meu pai por ser um fraco e me transformar em seu reflexo, eu **odiei** o Potter porque ele sempre teve tudo o que eu mais quis um dia possuir. O testa rachada ganhou glória, fama, reconhecimento, e o mais importante, ele se casou com a garota repleta de sardas e que continha um ar infantil em seu semblante de mulher.

**Amor** e **ódio**, eles sempre estiveram dentro de mim, porém não eram as palavras principais, não causavam mais nenhuma sensação, emoção ou sentimento estúpidos dentro de mim quando pronunciadas, o significado delas perdeu a importância quando conheci a palavra Tempo. Essa me aterrorizou, me enlouqueceu, me amendrontou, me acorvadou e trouxe o medo consigo, fazendo-o se apossar de mim. O tempo fora roubado de mim na infância e na adolescência porque eu não podia vivê-lo à minha vontade. A minha vida apenas se resumiu a um próposito, eu estava preso em ideais que não eram meus, que não dava a mínima.

A marca negra pesava em meu braço, era meu passado que ansiava apagar, mas não podia. Foi pela falta de tempo que eu perdi meus amigos e a mulher que levou toda a minha essência e meu **amor** com ela. Foi pelo fato do tempo correr tão rapidamente que eu perdi noites em claro de frente para um guarda-roupa obsoleto, procurando concertá-lo, ao invés de estar aproveitando a companhia daquela cujos olhos castanhos tanto me fascinavam, tamanha profundidade que eles carregavam.

O tempo sempre me assustou e continua a me atemorizar. Foi por culpa do tempo, não do **amor** ou do **ódio**, que eu estou nesse momento preso a um casamento infeliz, a uma mulher que eu não amo. A única coisa preociosa que ganhei foi meu filho, o qual eu faria de tudo para que não perdesse seu tempo com inutilidades ou futilidades. Eu não permitiria que cometesse os mesmos erros que eu. E é por culpa do tempo que agora estou despedindo do pequeno Scorpius, deixando que Astoria – sua mãe – o abrace e enquanto ela faz isso, eu procuro com os olhos uma certa mulher. E eu a vejo, seus cabelos vermelhos como verdadeiras laberadas balançando com o vento sereno que soprava na Estação de King's Cross.

E foi por causa do tempo que eu a **amei** e a **odiei** por permitir que eu a deixasse.


End file.
